The present invention relates to an electromechanical actuator usable, in particular but not exclusively, for operating a coupling and transmission device for the laundry drum of a washing and/or drying machine.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved electromechanical actuator which can be produced easily and economically and, in particular, with the use of a single electrically-operated device.
This and other aims are achieved, according to the invention, by an electromechanical actuator comprising:
a stationary support structure,
an actuator member which is movable relative to the structure and can perform an actuation movement in one direction and a return or release movement in the opposite direction,
an electric motor connected to the structure and including a rotor portion which can translate from a first, rest axial position to a second, working axial position as a result of an energization of the stator and against the action of resilient means,
a gear transmission which is coupled to the actuator member and can be coupled for rotation with the rotor portion of the motor when the rotor portion is in the working axial position, in order to bring about an actuation movement of the actuator member, and
a stop device comprising a movable retaining member which can adopt an inactive condition and an active condition in which it permits and prevents a return movement of the actuator member, respectively,
the retaining member being operatively coupled to the rotor portion of the motor in a manner such that it can adopt the inactive condition and the active condition when the rotor portion adopts the rest position and when the rotor portion adopts the working position, respectively.
In the electromechanical actuator according to the invention, the rotor portion of the electric motor, which is so advantageously a synchronous electric motor, also acts as a linear actuator for controlling the stop device without requiring a special electrically-operated actuator, for example, such as a solenoid, for this purpose.